


Taking Care of You

by SilverMoonSky



Series: Adrinette April 2020 [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien Agreste Knows, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Adrinette April 2020, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Gen, I love them so much, Idiots in Love, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, lots of fluff, taking care of each other, these two are amazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23455210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMoonSky/pseuds/SilverMoonSky
Summary: Who knew something as silly as the #marinettechallenge would cause Adrien to find his lady?Written for Day 2: #marinettechallenge for Adrinette April.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Adrinette April 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685854
Comments: 27
Kudos: 520
Collections: Adrinette April 2020, Miraculous Ladybug and Cat/Chat Noir Reveal





	Taking Care of You

Adrien walked into class just in time to see Alya hold up her phone and snap a picture. He blinked, surprised, and glanced to the side. His classmates were all gathered around Marinette. He beamed at the sight. Of course, why else would Alya be snapping pictures before class started? Marinette had dozed off--as usual, was that really a surprise?--and Alya definitely was going to take this opportunity to bring the #marinettechallenge a step forward.

As soon as he’d seen it on Instagram a while ago, Adrien couldn’t help but agree that it was a great idea. Marinette was  _ always _ falling asleep during the randomest moments, like that time she’d fallen asleep on his shoulder on the Startrain. The fact that his friend was always sleep deprived wasn’t exactly the best thought, but at least this was a good way for their classmates to know not to bother her. Besides, Marinette herself found it hilarious. It wasn’t a problem so long as they all knew it was a joke.

“Hey Adrien,” Alya said. “Wanna join?”

He grinned. How could he say no?

“Sure.” Adrien slung his bag off his shoulder and placed it at his seat. He walked over to where Marinette rested her head on her arms, her bangs brushing lightly across the side of her face. Her mouth hung slightly open, eyelids fluttering against her cheeks with every soft breath. Adrien smiled at his friend. She looked so peaceful, a drastic change from the flustered girl he knew. But still, Adrien knew Marinette deserved this--she worked herself so hard sometimes.

Alya cleared her throat. “You gonna do it or not, sunshine?”

Adrien jumped, a faint blush crossing his cheeks when he realized he’d been staring. The rest of their classmates had taken their seats and were watching him intently.

“Yeah,” he said. He sat down in what was Alya’s normal seat and gave the camera his best smile. She shook her head.

“Move closer, you’re not in the frame.” She waved at him with her hand.

Adrien scooted towards Marinette, who thankfully, was still fast asleep. “Better?”

“No, I still can’t see you. Move a little closer.”

To everyone else, it was obvious Adrien was perfectly fine where he was, and that Alya moving him closer to Marinette was just a ploy. But of course, as oblivious as ever, he did as she said.

Adrien moved more to his right. At this point he was so close he could smell Marinette’s perfume. He looked down, making sure his feet weren’t too close to hers--he didn’t want to wake her up, after all--when a sudden movement caught his eye. He cocked his head. Adrien looked down and saw Marinette’s bag plopped on the floor. But that wasn’t what had caught his attention. A small, red blob lay deathly still at the bottom of the unzipped bag. At first glance, it looked like a toy. But Adrien knew better than that.

The kwami’s act fell as soon as she realized he was the one staring at the bag. Tikki blinked before grinning sheepishly at him. Adrien gaped at her.

“Adrien! Look here,” Alya said. His head shot up and he smiled. But it was strained. This couldn’t be. Marinette couldn’t possibly be. . . .?

She snapped the picture. “Perfect!” Alya exclaimed. Her loud voice was enough to startle Marinette. She jumped, her hand smacking Adrien’s side. He winced.

“What--” She yelped and leaped out of her seat when she saw Adrien sitting where Alya normally would be. “Ack! I--I’m so sorry Adriam--I mean! Adrien! I--”

“It’s okay,” he reassured her, but his mind was far from the present moment. The gears in his brain were turning. Marinette was. . . . Ladybug? Why didn’t he see that earlier? It made so much sense! He’d even called her their everyday Ladybug! Marinette was  _ amazing _ , and of course, she had to be Ladybug. The more he put it together in his mind, the more he accepted it. She was kind, brave, creative, passionate about what she did, smart, beautiful, talented. . . .

And sleep deprived. She was also incredibly sleep deprived.

So  _ that _ was why Marinette was always falling asleep in class! She was Ladybug! How could she get enough sleep when she spent half her nights running across the rooftops to save Paris? No wonder she often gulped down two cups of coffee on patrol as Ladybug. She needed the energy to get through the rest of her day.

“Adrien, are--are you okay?” Marinette asked worriedly. Adrien’s mind snapped back to the present moment, He looked around to see that everyone was gazing at him with concern.

“I’m fine,” he said, and  _ yes _ , he truly did mean it. He’d found his lady!

Miss Bustier walked in before Marinette could respond. Adrien walked over to his seat and sat down, ready to pay attention to today’s lesson.

Adrien frowned. No, that wouldn’t do. Marinette was constantly sleep deprived, and that was a problem. But how could he fix it? It wasn’t like he could  _ force _ her to get more sleep--she was needed as Ladybug, and besides, there was no way he could tell her that without revealing he knew her identity. He didn’t want to unnecessarily worry her.

So Adrien resolved to do something else. If he couldn’t help her as Ladybug, fine. But the least he could do was make sure that Marinette was able to pay attention in class. He would try his best to do every little thing to make sure that she was comfortable. And that was exactly what he did.

The next day, Marinette had been surprised to find that Adrien had a cup of coffee ready for her.

“My bodyguard got me some, but I don’t want it,” he said, holding out the cup to her. “I thought you might need it.”

Marinette’s eyes widened, and she slowly reached out and took the cup from his hands. She lifted it to her lips and sipped lightly. She smiled. “Thanks, Adrien. I needed that.”

As she left the school that day, Adrien had called out to her, telling her to make sure to get enough rest so that she wouldn’t fall asleep during class. Marinette gave him a nod, but didn’t take it seriously.

And then he’d texted her the same thing later that night.  _ Make sure you get enough rest so you don’t fall asleep during class! _

She was baffled. What was happening? Why was Adrien paying so much attention to her sleeping habits?

And then the next day, the same thing. A cup of coffee, his brilliant smile, the words coming out of his mouth telling her to get more sleep. But she didn’t take it to heart. But then he would do it again, and again, and again. . . .

Since when did Adrien care this much about her health?

She asked Tikki, but her kwami had merely shrugged. “I think he’s right though, Marinette,” she’d said, “you’re always falling asleep, and it’s not good for your health.”

Marinette had sighed. “I know, but I don’t have a choice. I have other things to do.”

Weeks passed. Adrien was still at it. Marinette had grown used to it now. A cup of coffee, his brilliant smile, and his words. They were her everyday now. And even if she sometimes didn’t take it seriously, he helped  _ a lot _ . Adrien’s soft, encouraging words caused her to take a step back and evaluate how far she pushed herself. That commission she’d been working on? She could afford to take a break. Her Ladybug responsibilities? She didn’t need to be so uptight about those--she could have a little bit of fun. She even had chances to take the naps she’d been meaning to, with Adrien’s constant reminders.

He really was such an amazing friend. She was lucky to have him. Even if he didn’t see her the way she saw him, she’d cherish his friendship, because it meant so,  _ so _ much to her to have someone look after her. But that meant he needed the same treatment, right?

So when Marinette had showed up to school the next day with a bag of pastries, Adrien had been absolutely ecstatic.

“Are those for me?” He’d asked in astonishment.

“Who else would they be for?” Marinette said, amused. “You do so much for me, so I thought I’d do the same for you.”

“Thank you,” he whispered. “This means a lot to me.”

Marinette smiled sheepishly. “I just thought I’d take care of you the way you take care of me,” she mumbled, her face flushing with color.

“Of course! We’ll always take care of each other, right?” Adrien grinned. Losing herself in his green gaze, she couldn’t help but agree.

_ And I hope that we’ll continue to take care of each other for the many years to come. _

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this late at night and it feels very rushed, but I think it turned out okay :) I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
